


Patchwork

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic af, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: for your prompts, how about eggsy and harry having some nice quiet down time and eggsy asks harry if he could remove harry's eye patch?





	Patchwork

Things were quiet. They always seemed to be quiet those days. 

Eggsy supposed he didn’t mind. Harry’s presence had been something big and bold, taking up and over whatever room he had happened to be in. It wasn’t like that anymore, but that didn’t mean that what it was now was _bad_. 

“You’re staring,” Harry said. 

The words broke Eggsy out of his thoughts and he realized that he had, in fact, been watching Harry for the past couple of minutes instead of reading his book. “Sorry. Guess I ain’t quite used to this,” he fluttered his fingers next to his left eye, “yet.” 

Sighing, Harry tugged at the eyepatch’s string. “You certainly aren’t the only one.” 

Eggsy propped his head up on one fist, head tilted curiously to one side. “How’s it look?” he asked. “Underneath.” 

Harry grimaced. “I try not to think about that,” he said. He returned to his own book, a clear signal that the conversation was over. 

Not in Eggsy’s opinion. “Can I see?” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t respond beyond that. 

“I guess I don’t have to. I just wanna know. My imagination’s probably makin’ it worse than it is.” Eggsy had imagined all sorts of scarring, disfiguration, a blank, empty socket staring back at him. He suppressed a shiver. 

Harry slammed the book shut and tossed it to the other side of the sofa. “If you insist.” 

Eggsy heaved himself off his chair and ambled over to the sofa. He dropped down next to Harry, chewed on his bottom lip, and rested his fingers on the bottom seam of the patch. He traced along the edge of it, fingers brushing the black fabric almost reverently. 

“Eggsy. There are many situations where anticipation is desirable. This isn’t one of them,” Harry gritted through his teeth. 

“Right,” Eggsy breathed. “Sorry.” He lifted the patch away completely, breath caught in his chest. 

It wasn’t nearly as bad as Eggsy had feared. A milky white eye stared sightlessly back at him, jagged scar running from Harry’s eyebrow to just above his cheekbone. 

Eggsy couldn’t resist touching it, the puckered skin quivering beneath his fingertips. He moved to run them along the red indentation left behind by the patch’s strap. “It don’t look so bad,” he said quietly. 

Harry curled his fingers around Eggsy’s wrist and pulled it away. “Love is blind,” he said blithely. 

“Only half-blind, in your case,” Eggsy teased gently. 

One corner of Harry’s mouth ticked upwards. “That’s enough. I didn’t let you see so you could make jokes.” 

Eggsy scoffed. “This is me we’re talkin’ about, bruv.” But he settled the patch back over Harry’s eye anyway. He didn’t move from his position, collapsing against Harry’s side instead. 

They sat like that for a long moment, Harry’s arm finding its way around Eggsy’s waist after a bit. 

Eventually, Eggsy broke the silence. “Thank you. For lettin’ me look, and all.” 

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. It was all the reply Eggsy needed.


End file.
